The Game's Up
by DirtyLaundry
Summary: The girls are being girlie, Max is being decisive, Alec is being clueless, and the truth is being told. My first attempts at humour, be nice. MA.


Pairing: M/A (obviously!) 

Type: Humour/Romance 

Disclaimer: Dark Angel is not mine so don't sue. 

Summary: I love_ truth or dare_ it's always so revealing. The girls are being girlie, Max is being decisive, Alec is being... Alec. 

A/N: Cali and Speed are characters I have invented, if you've read any of my other stories you might recognise them. If you'd like to know more about them and how they met Alec and Max let me know. 

The Game's Up

Tonight was a one off for the citizens of Terminal City. As part of new scheme invented with initially just Joshua in mind, the Transgenics and Transhumans would get a flavour of what they missed out on having grown up in Manticore. For one night every once in a while, when it was quiet enough, the community would be split into groups and each would try out the activity designated to them. Tonight it was sleepovers mainly for the girls, and watching sports for the rest. You may think that's heinously stereotypical but it was left to each and every transgenic to chose their activity for that night. Max's group chose to have a sleepover. So there they were Max, Cece, Gem, Cali and for this evening as a treat Original Cindy. So far it was going very well. OC had turned out to be quite a veteran in this field. They had watched movies, eaten popcorn and chocolate ice cream, and had one mother of a pillow fight which in the end OC had to sit out of just incase she was accidentally killed. 

"What do we do now?" Cece asked generally as she rolled the right way up on the bed. 

"We should play a truth game." OC grinned mischievously whilst the other girls exchanged worried looks. "I'll ask the questions and Y'all have to answer truthfully." The girls began to look even more uncomfortable, if possible. "OK, if you could have any transgenic male, which would it be?" a bout of shocked laughter erupted across the room, perhaps it was partial relief as some of the girls began to see the fun of this game, images of torture and truth serum removed for their minds. 

"Cali, you first." Cali blushed and she tried to hide her face pretending to be thinking, 

"Hmmm, hard question, we are being hypothetical here right? in that case ... Speed?" 

"I knew it, I knew you had a thing for him!!!" Cece shouted excitedly 

"No, just hypothetically..." Cali continued blushing even harder now. 

"Bull Shit. You're always hanging off every word he says." 

"I do not!" Cali growled "Anyways it's your turn." 

"OK, OK chill. Hmmm ... Now when you say 'have' are we talking long term or roll in the sack?" OC laughed, she loved this game, it helped you get to know people quicker and with everything out in the open people got comfortable with you more quickly, this was definitely her goal. She really liked these girls and wanted to know more, get behind their ever present soldier masks like she had with Max sometime ago. 

"That's up to you boo." Cece grinned. 

"In that case for sack-rolling definitely Alec, alpha male all the way. Long term, Luke, cos he's so funny." Everyone gaped at her in shock. Max's had been deep in thought about how to word her answer when Cece's confession got her attention. She stared wide eyed and gob smacked, which both Cece and Cindy noted at the mention of a certain loveable X5 rouge. 

"Are you kidding?!" Cali spoke up first "Luke's half your height!" 

"So? maybe I like short guys." The girls were still exchanging bewildered looks. 

"OK then so why Alec, he's not short? or is there something you're not telling us about you and your former CO?" Cali was really beginning to like this game especially when she could draw out all the juicy gossip, she was an expert in Intel and interrogation, this was her field. Cece glanced over at Max who still hadn't said anything. 

"No, nothing like that, I'm just thinking for the best sex you'd go to the Alpha male, and the status obviously, you know what they say about bad boys." She then turned to Max, "Don't worry I'm not after your boy." OC couldn't contain a delighted giggle, she'd been telling Max that he was her boy for forever, this was just too perfect, and the look on Max's face was priceless. 

"What?!" Max uttered. 

"Oh come on, you're going to tell me that when it was your turn you wouldn't have said Alec?" Max's retort died and she hesitated, Cece proceeded to raise that irritating knowing eyebrow at her. 

"Hypothetically yes, but that's just because I've known him longest." Max tried to justify herself. 

"Max, is that the honest truth?" Gem asked, she had always hoped Max and Alec would wake up and see what was right in front of them, seize the moment and forget Logan, no one here really liked him anyway. Everyone was staring at Max now. 

"I ... I ... he knows me better than anyone else, and I feel safest with him ... and ..." She stopped she should really think about what she's saying, it would important at the very least just for her to get it straight what she felt for Alec. 

"And the fact that he's hot, just helps." Cece smiled at her, Max sat and said nothing just blushed lightly. "Annnnd, now it's Gem's turn. So who's it gonna be?" Cece felt she'd better not push Max too far there would be plenty of time for that later. Gem was caught off guard watching Max curiously but wasn't afraid of her answering the question. 

"I think if I could choose who it was that I fell in love with , I'd want it to be Biggs. And before you say it Cece, I don't know what that means I just know that its the truth." Gem looked down a moment then up at everyone who was smiling at her appreciating how sweet yet strange that sounded. 

"So, " Cali said clearing her throat, "how about you OC? any preferences?" 

"Cindy aint interested in the three legged kind, so the question is wasted. 'Sides I wouldn't want to inflate anymore egos with the fact that even a lesbian would consider changing lanes for them." Everyone laughed. 

"So what next, another question?" They all pondered for a while. Until Gem almost exploded with the excitement. 

"Oh, I have a good one." She beamed "What has been the most erotic moment you have ever had? and with whom?" she squealed with delight at her own genius. "OC you go." 

"Are you girls sure you wanna hear dis?" they all nodded intrigued "A'ight. Original Cindy and her Boo, Diamond found us a special movie and then decided to make our own version." The girls gasped and ohohohohoh-ed for emphasis at the good start to a controversial round of questioning. "You?" 

"Me?" Gem thought for a moment, "It's hard cos what with being pregnant and stuff made it kinda hard for any kinkiness..." 

"I know Cali's." Cece jested, Cali looked worried 

"No you don't." 

"Yep I do. All I'll say is Cairo, a motorbike and a favour." Cece wiggled her eyebrows at Cali trying to get a reaction, and she got one but not the one she had expected. Cali just smiled coolly. 

"Oh that, hey we've all been in heat, you're only saying it cos it was on a bike but I can beat that." 

"Really?" 

"Lets just say hot summer, tall grass and no underwear. And no I'm not telling you who." 

"Spoil sport." Max laughed, how the guys would love to be here for this. 

"I can see why Alec was soo desperate to join us this evening, if only he knew he'd die." The girls giggled 

"You know Biggs asked to come too, and then so did Reece and Mint. Do guys know more about this than we do?" 

"I think it's more of a case of the over active imaginations" Cali joined in "Speed asked me if we were going to have pillow fights in our underwear." Gem looked disgusted, OC looked half disappointed. All the girls just shook their heads. 

"Men!" they sighed simultaneously. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

A few revealing hours later and everyone was trying to get some sleep, the majority succeeding except for, Max. She lay awake staring at the shadows that spread across the ceiling. She was thinking about him again. She was annoyed somehow despite the very little she said this evening she felt like they knew all about her. Was she that transparent? and her attempts to convince them she was not pining after Alec only seemed to convince them further that she actually was. But it got her thinking about the strength of her feelings for Alec, she knew she was attracted to him, you'd have to be mad not to be, like Cece said. But then every question that came up she found herself thinking about him. Who's the most attractive male? What's your naughtiest fantasy? Who do you have naked dreams about? etc. 

What was the truth? was it worse than she thought? was she in danger of falling for him? The fact that he went out of his way to see her smile made it ten times worse and ten times more likely that she was doomed. She had promised herself that she'd steer clear of love in the future, it only seemed to bring her pain, misery and disappointment. She thought she might be cursed, look at her relationship with Logan, anything that could possibly drive two people apart, it had happened to them. A virus, death, work, duty, a secret government agency, she could go on forever. The trouble was he was still so adamant that they were made for each other, that they would be together eventually they just had to be patient. And then she'd feel bad that she was just looking for a reason to give up. Guilt was probably the worst possible reason to stay with someone, then on top of that when he finally had to leave TC because it was making him too ill, she felt ... free. Freer than she'd felt since before her recapture, and now she didn't think about him nearly as much as she thought she should, not nearly as much as she thought about Alec. She had initially attributed that to her concern for Alec when he took on the more of the public roles involved in the leadership of the transgenics, allowing for her to keep a fairly low profile since the revelations in her runes. She sighed. What had changed? had she just run out of hate? 

As for Logan, maybe be he was right, maybe sometime in the future they could be together, but would it be worth the wait? it maybe years loneliness and misery eating away at them. There would always be problems, Logan would always be in danger, there would be no peace, they could never be truly happy. The way things felt now she knew she couldn't continue to be this miserable, she would move on for both of their sakes. She might be dead tomorrow and what would she have to show for it? she would rather die without the regret of having prevented his happiness as well as her own. 

She got up to walk she needed to clear her head or she'd never get any sleep. She headed for HQ expecting it to be empty. 

"Hey there." A masculine voice greeted her, she spun around to its source startled. 

"God , Alec, you scared me. What are you doing hear anyways what happened to..." 

"..Ice hockey night? I figured we couldn't really afford to leave this place completely unmanned, and with my track record for getting myself injured, I figured I'd had enough days off as it was, so..." 

Max stared up at him for a moment thinking it was not a particularly Alec action, when it came to fun Alec wouldn't pass up the offer. As if reading her confusion and feeling the need to fill the silence Alec felt some kind of an explanation was in order. 

"You see I've been thinking, really sitting down and thinking, which is not something I like to do. When you think everything comes into perspective and you will inevitably come to the conclusion that life is a bitch and it just brings you down. I hate it, so I act rather than think, live in the moment, not be preoccupied with the future but be content in the fact that should I die tomorrow I would know that I lived, really lived. Finding little moments of happiness in this world. I'd achieved at least some of the dreams Manticore never wanted us to have. It's been a long time since I've been a CO. But now, with the lives of so many practically in my hands again, I can't afford not to think..." He looked across to Max who had taken up a seat at the far end of the raised balcony area where he had been seated in front of the surveillance screens. She seemed to understand, she had a look of absolute empathy in fact. Max was somewhat touched that he'd been so open with her, neither of them were particularly good at discussing their feelings especially with each other ( she wondered whether he'd been drinking) but it made her feel closer to him and oh how she craved to be. 

"You know what I've discovered?" Alec asked, "It's lonely at the top... You're ok you've got Logan." 

"You're wrong," Max said shaking her head "You're not alone." Alec looked back at her again from the array of screens in front of him and smiled, perhaps a little embarrassed. 

"Well I feel pretty lonely with you sitting all the way over there." And he twitched his head in invitation for her to sit next to him. Max smiled, she was wondering when this serious atmosphere would finally get to him. "So what are you doing here? sleepover no good?" 

"The one big problem with sleepovers for me," Max laughed placing her chair next to his, "I don't sleep." 

"I didn't think you were actually meant to get too much sleep at a sleepover. You'd be too busy having pillow fights in your underwear." Alec wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. 

"Have you been talking to Speed?" Alec's grin widened, "No we don't actually." Alec looked disappointed and went for a drink of the beer he'd brought to keep him company when Max continued a mischievous grin firmly in place. "Going naked is way more fun." as if on cue Alec choked on his drink spraying it across the nearest monitor. Max laughed, when Alec glared at her she just laughed harder, in fact she laughed so hard she almost fell off her chair, which made Alec laugh at her. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Cece was worried when she woke to find Max gone, she wondered if she'd pushed her too hard, pushed it out too far. She knew Max was having a hard time what with Logan clinging to her, the trust issues still present with some of the transgenics, the perpetual Alec question, and her recent sidelining for her safety and the safety of her perfect DNA. So that's why she was out looking for her just to make sure everything was ok. Then whilst passing HQ she heard what could well have been Max laughing, really hard. Curious Cece creeped up the corridor and crouched by the very slightly ajar door to HQ. There by the monitors that lined one wall was Max sitting very close to Alec. This could be interesting she thought to herself. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Alec stretched sat up straight to stretch out his stiff back muscles, Max watched his back muscle flex beneath his black tee in quiet admiration. As he settle back again she made a note of the fact that their arms were now 1.2cm apart. A silence stretched between them but Max figured it wouldn't last long what with Alec being, well, Alec. 

"So after the group orgy was over and done with, what else did you girls get up to?" Max elbowed him in the ribs. 

" Just talked," 

"Riiiight." Then something else distracted him, and he took hold of Max's hand to examine it. Max blushed lightly. "They still appearing?" he asked tentatively stroking a finger across the runes that lined the back of her hand. Max blushed more furiously and wondered at the pleasurable ripples the contact caused in her stomach. 

"Yeah, they're really bugging me." Alec seemed momentarily caught up in thought before he turned to look at her still holding her hand but now with their knees touching. Max was in trouble. She tried to look as neutral as possible but had a horrible feeling that she was failing miserably. Where's denial when you need it. Alec looked at her, his expression unreadable, but it seemed regretful. 

"Max, I'm sorry about having to sideline you, we all thought it would be better for you considering..." Alec trailed off as he returned his gaze to runes. He'd figured she'd been pretty pissed off about it all but she never brought it up so he could never ask. That day she had just left without a word. Max had had plenty of time to work it through her system, she had been livid feeling undermined, but even with her stubbornness it was hard to ignore the rationale for long. 

"As much as I hate being Manticores prize science project, I think the entire of mankind being wiped out because a bunch of lunatic cultist is slightly worse." Alec smiled a lopsided smile. 

"It wouldn't be so bad, after we kick whites ass, it leaves you and me to repopulate the earth." Max shoved him off his seat as he started wiggle his eyebrows suggestively again. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Cali took in a deep breath of the cool night air enjoying the way the wind felt frosty on her warm cheeks. She had gone out to look for Max and Cece who seemed to have disappeared and she could only think of two reasonable explanations, 1. they were about to have an all out fight over who gets Alec, or 2. they decided to share him and were now in the midst of a threesome with said handsome X5. Either way she figured it was worth watching. She wondered through the rough buildings that were at the centre of the action in TC until she reached HQ where the sight of Cece crouching outside looking shifty made her stop. As if sensing her presence Cece signalled for her new companion to be very quite and to come and have a look. Curiously Cali approached. Cece saw the grin spread across Cali's face as she peeped through the crack in the doorway, she knew she had her. If only they had thought to save some of that popcorn. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

As Alec sat back down next to her he noted their arms were now 0.9cm apart. This was nice he thought, Max had been somewhat distant lately and he had put this down to Logan having to leave but she seemed better, maybe she was getting over the bifocal-wonder. He could only hope, no one here really liked him anyway. He went for his beer and offered some to Max who took a large gulp gratefully. A silence settled between them once again, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one, Max thought as she adjusted herself into a more comfortable position on the chair settling in for the night perhaps. She had planned just to walk around but figured she could do with a little male company. She took the opportunity to observe Alec from out of the corner of her eye. He looked happy, being with his kind agreed with him, and he seemed to pick up the responsibilities of a leader naturally as much as you'd think this former irresponsible, self-centred, sociopath wouldn't, he was just full of surprises. His days as a CO making him perfect for the role. Alec had a strange feeling like he was being watched, but put it down to being far too aware of Max and her close proximity to him. 

"Do you know what Joshua chose to do tonight?" He asked. 

"I think he opted for baby-sitting in the end, someone's got to do it and he was dying to so I could really say no." Alec nodded. Silence again. Alec wanted a conversation but he didn't want to talk about work on a day off and he sure as hell didn't want to talk about Logan. Soooo... 

"Hey Max?" Max looked up at him eyebrows raise in question waiting for him to continue "What colour underpants are you wearing?" Max looked at him indignantly 

"What?! do you want to get slapped?" Max asked incredulously, Alec laughed 

"Aww come on Max, I'm bored I need something to keep me occupied." 

"Tough luck pretty boy!" Max growled lightly and crossed her arms over her chest, she wasn't out raged really she just did what she thought she should do rather than the slightly more kinky option of showing him. A smile crept into place across her face as she thought about what he'd do if she had just taken her jeans off to let him see. His voice broke her out of her thoughts. 

"I always pictured you as a French knickers kind of girl, hmmm in red." He mused, Max rolled her eyes. 

"What?" Alec asked trying to put on an innocent face. 

"Nothing. Just getting a better insight into the male psyche. All you think about is sex and it seems you all have an unhealthy obsession with underwear." 

"Come on Maxie, "Alec grinned "don't tell me your not interested in what kind of underwear I've got on?" 

"Not in the slightest." Max replied coolly, Alec shrugged a smirking. 

"Just as well I guess, cos I'm not wearing any." Max's eyes widened as certain wicked thoughts ran through her mind. She shook her head to dislodge them. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Gem got up feeling as if something was missing and as it turned out it was her three fellow transgenics Max, Cece and Cali that had apparently vanished. OC on the other hand was sleeping like a log. Gem extracted herself from the bed she was sharing trying not to wake her friend and went to look for the others. What was it that had needed all three of them to leave the sleepover in the middle of the night and not tell her. She ruled out the possibility of an emergency because it was far too quiet for that. She was just considering going over to see how Joshua was getting on with the little tykes when she caught sight of Cali and on closer inspection Cece, clearly spying on someone. She lay her hands on her hips and shook her head disapprovingly, that is until she heard Alec's voice ..._I'm not wearing any_... Cece and Cali had to fight the urge to fall about laughing when Gem blurred over to have a look through the gap in the door. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Max had her head turned away from Alec trying to hide the blush that she couldn't seem to shift. What was more she needed a witty reply and his remark had left her with nothing at all to say. 

"So come on Maxie don't leave me in suspense, I've shared now its your turn." Alec continued quite aware of the dangerous line he was walking. 

"What is this underpants anonymous? are you really that interested?" Max said sarcasm lining her voice. Alec just nodded eagerly feeling she might just give. "I'm afraid you'll never know." 

Alec didn't look disappointed which worried Max slightly, especially when that mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes. 

"We'll just see about that." 

"What are you gonna do...?" Max Laughed incredulously" Pull my jeans off and take a look?" Max stopped laughing. 

.... 

In a second Max made a dash for the other side of the room with Alec in close pursuit. She squealed , which momentarily threw Alec, _was that a squeal?!? _he thought but saw a chance to take an advantage and got her trapped behind the big meetings table. He faked left but instead jumped over the table and her head grabbing her from behind and taking her down as he awkwardly lost his balance in his haste to go for her jeans. Max fought the need to squeal again as she tumbled finally landing with a soft oomph on her human pillow. Alec groaned over dramatically and Max just laughed. There was no time to recover though as Alec's hands snapped up around her going to the fly of her jeans to try and take them off. 

"No! nonononononononoo." Max wriggled and struggled until by elbowing him in the side and effectively winding him she rolled over to straddle him and pin his arms by his side. 

"Okay fine you win. Spoil sport." Alec mumbled. Max hit him for good measure but the large genuine smile never left her face. Feeling a bit awkward under Alec's intense scrutiny Max laughed nervously and shuffled back enough to let him sit up but didn't get up pretending that it wasn't because she was enjoying being in her current position but because she was actually making sure he didn't try anything by faking a truce. Alec chuckled a deep throaty chuckle as he slowly sat up amused by Max's sudden coyness. As he rose he ran his hands up the length of her legs leaving them to rest at her waist an action that left her heart beat a little too loud and too fast for Max's liking. The room became charged. 

The girls at the door leaned forward on their haunches in anticipation. 

"Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him" Cece repeated quietly to herself 

"Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her" Gem whispered to herself. 

The two were imperceptibly leaning in to each other, being pulled by an unnamed force when Alec suddenly faltered. Max felt a rush of panic fill her. 

"Got a good enough view from there?" Alec asked, Max's features furrowed in confusion, then Alec turned his head towards the door "Games up girls I know you're out there." 

Cali gave her companions this-is-all-your-fault looks before standing up. All three timidly pushed the door open to reveal themselves. Max gasped and stood quickly followed by Alec who crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at the three now shame faced transgenics. 

"What's going on?" He asked, catching Cece winking at Max, Max was busy mouthing to the girls the world of pain this stunt would guarantee them. 

"Ummm ... we were just ... umm .. just ... looking for my contact." Cali tried to cover for them 

"Cali, you're a transgenic, you don't wear contacts." 

"Really? well that's a relief I guess we'll be going then, _lets go girls._" And with that she pushed the other two out of the room mumbling some awkward goodbyes. Alec went to the door to make sure they were actually gone. Max's mind was running a mile a minute, she had been very close to over stepping a line that could change everything and turn her world upside down. As Alec went to close the door it was now or never she would have to decide, would she run and hide, withdraw to a safe place to regroup, or would she take that step, put herself out there, live for the moment and hope that it leads to the lifetime she'd dreamed of. 

Once Alec felt sure they'd gone he closed the door and turned back to Max only to find a pair of soft, full lips pressed to his and a gentle hand on his face. The moment didn't last long before Max stepped away cursing herself for not having a back up plan. Alec stood wide eyed with surprise, eyebrows raised almost to his hairline, willing his brain to kick back into gear. Max couldn't meet his eyes and instead settled for watching the lips she'd just kissed with a somewhat anguished expression as she waited for a response. 

"What was that for?" He asked bemused. 

"Err.." Shit, now she had to explain herself. Why did everything have to be qualified? She was hoping it would be obvious and he would say either ' no not a chance' or ' took you long enough, come here' or her personally favourite the say-nothing-and-just-kiss-her scenario, but no such luck. What was she going to do now? try and explain her thoughts? 

"...I ... err ... I'm doomed..." Well that went well now he looks even more confused. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Suck it up soldier, its not going to kill you to tell him the truth. "I'm not going to run anymore," Max opened her eyes and took a step towards him. "There's... there's something here between us and I want to know if you feel it too. I want to know what you want. I want to know if I gave you my heart would I have yours in return. I feel like... I have these feelings ..." Max hesitated he still wasn't responding "... these... feelings.." That's when it got to her. Her sense of self preservation, her defences jumped into life and she thought she'd made a mistake, said too much. 

"Aren't you going to say anything ?! You chose now to have no feelings, no opinions?!!" 

"I love you," Max stopped and stared up at him " How's that for feelings?" Max was stunned into silence, her heart thundered in her chest as Alec closed the distance between them and their lips met. Max was quick to respond overwhelmed by feelings of relief and intense joy. She snaked her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He trailed figures down the delicate skin of her cheeks to rest them around her waist pulling her tight against him. 

"Max..." Alec whispered somewhat breathlessly breaking away from her and their emotionally intense kiss. "I know this is the perfect moment to sweep you off your feet and into a bed where I could kiss all your insecurities away..." Max nodded staying close enough to rub her nose against his, " ...but I've got to be on watch..." Alec hated himself, he desperately wanted to start their relationship properly but he'd let everyone else have the night of, to go back on that would be horrendously selfish, and not his style. Max looked up into his sparkling hazel eyes and smiled. 

"I clearly have issues with timing when it comes to romance, huh?" Alec chuckled,. Taking her hand he lead her back to the chairs where they had been sitting and sat down. He brought her down on to his lap and kissed her again. 

"I think we can work on that." 

Outside the room three very excited transgenic girls jumped up and down and danced the victory dance as quietly as possible, so happy for their friends. 

The End. 

A/N: What do you think? My first attempts at something vaguely comic, how did I do? 


End file.
